Irracional
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Kyoko odiaba a Shotaro con toda su alma. Con cada fibra de su ser y con todas las pestañas de sus ojos. Hasta podría hacer una lista sobre las cosas insoportables de Shotaro y probablemente no acabaría en toda una semana. Y, sin embargo, pese a todo lo que él le había hecho, ella lo amaba todavía. Con un amor estúpido e irracional.


**Disclaimer: Skip Beat es de Yoshiki Nakamura. Yo soy una simple mortal que escribe fanfics.**

**Línea temporal: Después del primer capítulo, antes de que Kyoko conozca a Ren.**

* * *

**IRRACIONAL**

_Capítulo Único_

A Kyoko le repelía Shotaro. Era una cosa fácil de ver y aún más sencilla de entender. Él la había usado. Se había burlado de sus sentimientos por él todo ese tiempo y no la veía más que como a una sirvienta. Ni siquiera pensaba en ella como su amiga, lo cual era muy degradante contando las mil y un cosas que ella hizo para verlo feliz, para que siguiera sonriendo y estando a su lado.

Shotaro era un cabrón bastardo que no se merecía ni el "buenos días" de un perro sarnoso. Claro, los perros no hablan pero si lo hicieran tampoco querrían dirigirle la palabra más que para amenazarlo. Merecía una muerte lenta, dolorosa y tortuosa. Que cada uno de sus cabellos se cayera de su cabeza y que su piel se pusiera pálida y reseca. Que sus uñas se quebraran y que sus dientes se cayeran. Así toda esa imagen de chico guapo y genial que se venía construyendo desde que le creció la vanidad se iría por las tuberías del caño y nadie lo querría, ni siquiera ella, la que le había profesado un amor incondicional años antes.

Y es que ella lo odiaba con toda su alma. Con cada fibra de su ser y con todas las pestañas de sus ojos. Hasta podría hacer una lista sobre las cosas insoportables de Shotaro y probablemente no acabaría. Pero, de una cosa estaba segura. La que encabezaría todo sería su estúpida vanidad, luego lo idiota que era, lo egoísta, su personalidad manipuladora, su estúpida sonrisa de superioridad, su arrogancia…

Sin embargo, lo peor respecto a su deplorable situación era que, al parecer, ella ni siquiera le importaba lo suficiente para que él pensara que ella podría convertirse en una amenaza. Para Shotaro ella era una niña cualquiera que no podría lastimarlo. Pero ya vería. Le mostraría que estaba equivocado. Lo haría tragarse todas y cada una de sus tontas palabras y barrería el piso con él. Lo obligaría a que le pidiera disculpas. Él pagaría con su humillación todas las lágrimas que le hizo derramar cada vez que él se portaba como un bastardo egocéntrico tan centrado en sí mismo que no podía ver que la hacía sufrir.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba tanto que dolía. Lo odiaba tanto que había derramado muchas lágrimas nada más regresar al departamento lujoso que compartían. Lo odiaba por haberla ilusionado y hacerla llorar así después. Dios, prefería que la hubiera rechazado a que la tratara así durante todos esos años. Y más que nada, lo odiaba porque lo seguía amando.

Sí. Ya había visto su verdadera personalidad. Ya se daba cuenta de cómo era. No necesitaba recordatorios y estaba segura de que todo eso no era ninguna broma ni ninguna ilusión de su cansada mente. Pero ella lo seguía queriendo. Por más imbécil y cabrón que fuera, no podía deshacerse de su afecto, trabajado por largo tiempo, en un instante.

Aún seguían gustándole sus ojos, su sonrisa de niño cuando saboreaba pudín. Su cabello, lo bien que lucía frente a las cámaras. Siempre había amado cuando él le agradecía sinceramente (en pocas y contadas ocasiones). Le gustaba como, con una sola palabra, él podía arreglar su día. Le gustaba porque ella estaba enamorada muy obviamente de él y nunca se quejó de ello.

Por eso Kyoko lloraba nuevamente. Porque, aunque lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas en este momento, con toda su alma y con todo su herido ser, una parte de su corazón, la parte irracional que se encuentra en el fondo de todos, lo seguía amando.

* * *

**Otra drabble a mi colección. **

**Muy bien. Yo tengo cierta preferencia mal sana por Sho, por eso escribo de él :D**

**Esto nació mientras escuchaba por vez número tres mil la canción de 7 things de Miley Cyrus (*-* ¡aunque no les guste a ustedes, gente!). Y creo que Kyoko no puede simplemente mandar al caño su afecto por Sho. Digo, está enamorada de él desde que tiene uso de razón. Esos sentimientos, por más grande que haya sido el dolor, no se van a apagar de la noche a la mañana. Eso no quiere decir que lo vaya a defender y esas cosas. Ya saben, el amor nos vuelve idiotas y es un sin sentido. Ella puede perfectamente odiarlo y querer causarle dolor.  
**

**Espero les haya gustado y entiendan mi explicación xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
